


The Wedding Guest

by Nexxuss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Emma is sweary, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Nothing like the show, Other, Out of Character Emma Swan, Out of Character Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Porn with Feelings, Regina is sexual, You Have Been Warned, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexxuss/pseuds/Nexxuss
Summary: When Regina guiltily attends her ex girlfriends wedding, she never expects that being lonely and a little adventurous would put her in the path of someone who ticks all her boxes. Will she be able to enjoy a no strings attached sexcapade with Emma while desperately trying to keep her head above water and her heart to herself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags guys! This story is SUPER AU and nothing like the show. Regina is a sexual being and Emma has a mouth like a sailor frequently. g!p Emma and all that comes with that. If that is not your thing stop reading now.

Regina rubbed at her temples and prayed the migraine she felt coming on would stay at bay for a couple more hours. Music blared through speakers, some electric rock beat that vibrated the walls so loudly you couldn’t make out any of the lyrics. Bodies gyrated and ricocheted off one another on the dance floor in a misguided attempt at rhythm and the smell of sweat permeated throughout the air. A few people, those not completely wasted and able to stand, managed to put together enough steps to be considered dancing but were few and far between. Others sat huddled around their respective tables gushing and guffawing over only god knew what, little of which interested her. The venue was darker than necessary in her opinion, the overhead lighting and sparse sconces along the walls giving off just enough light to see a few feet in front of your face. The bar however was well lit, Regina guessed the bartender needed to see what he was doing, or it could be construed as an unsafe work environment. At thirty-five years old, Regina didn’t find that she enjoyed these types of things anymore and after half an hour of what she was lovingly referring to as paying her dues, she knew to make it a minute more she would need a drink.

Why anyone would rent out the Trigger Trap, a local nightclub, for their wedding reception was beyond her but she really shouldn’t have been surprised considering the identity of the bride and groom. Tina Bell, Regina’s ex, had just married Killian Jones, a want to be Rockstar who wore entirely too much leather and smelled of rum and stagnant aftershave. The invitation to the wedding had arrived via text message and Regina had nearly pretended she hadn’t received it until Tina called her to confirm. Why had she picked up? Because Regina was a sucker for blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and even a year after their two-year relationship had ended Regina still felt like she owed the other woman more. Maybe it was the way things had ended, Tina walking out on her after weeks of arguments in which harsh truths were thrown out and still Regina refused to budge. In the end, Regina assumed the least she could do would be to attend the wedding, at most the reception as well, and pretend to be happy for her. 

Before and during the wedding, despite a desire to be anywhere but there, Regina smiled politely at the other guests, many of whom she knew through Tina, and congratulated the couple on their wedding. She praised the reception and overstated just how much she enjoyed the eclectic array of music being played. Regina even gawked dutifully, with the other women, as Tina showed off the ring on her finger, even thought she could and would have purchased her something much larger had she been marrying her. She gasped in unison as Tina boasted about the trip to Acapulco Killian’s father had bought the couple for their honeymoon and subsequently excused herself to get a drink. Regina began making her way across to the circular bar when she noticed the crowd across from her parting like the red sea. Turning her head, the drop of her jaw was instantaneous, and Regina had a feeling she might not make it through this thing after all.

 

Emma Swan at twenty-six years old, walked inside the Trigger Trap the way she walked inside every establishment she entered, like she owned the place. Blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, the stern, angular set of her jaw, the penetrating stare of her light green eyes - it all blended into a woman that was immediately noticed and on more than one occasion feared. The dark jeans and black leather jacket she wore gave her already gorgeous features a hard, defiant look and her confident gait commanded attention. Emma oozed sex appeal and in the same way people were moving out of her way, women and men fell for her as though unable to control themselves. Every woman she’d approached except one that is, one woman didn’t find her attractive in the least and she found herself face to face with her in that moment.

“Hello gorgeous,” Emma greeted kissing Tina on the cheek before hugging Killian with a pat on the back, “Hey.”

“You look like shit,” Killian observed with a smirk, “Glad you could make it.”

Emma smirked and shrugged, her grin widening as she chuckled, “I take it you didn’t beg me to come to compliment me. Can I at least get a drink before the character assassination?”

“I suppose.” Killian rolled his eyes playfully and lead her toward the bar after kissing his bride.   
Seating around the circular bar was limited but he managed two stools near the backside with a clear view of everything happening on the dance floor. Currently, Neal, a member of Killian’s band Neverland Boys, was mimicking spanking what seemed to be a very intoxicated Tamara Goodshaw. Tilting his head, Killian chuckled to Emma and pushed sweat infused dark locks from his face, “How’s Granny?”

“Ornery,” Emma offered signaling for the bartender, “Said to tell the pain in her ass hi though as she was ordering me about.”

Killian smirked, “Easy cousin, you sound jealous that I’m Granny’s favorite.”

Emma scoffed just as the bartender approached, “What can I get you guys?

Gesturing to her cousin, Emma rolled her eyes as Killian ordered a rum and coke, “I’ll have a Kentucky Calling please,” she ignored the widening of the bartender’s eyes at her drink order before turning back to her cousin, “So how’s married life?”

“It’s been an hour,” He explained pointing to Tina across the room, “but I’m loving it,” he added with a grin wide enough to split his face

Emma nodded sparing both parties a glance before someone else claimed her attention. Shoulder length dark hair, more black than brown, framed her face and hung down past her ears. Dark brown eyes glittered with gold in the reflection of a camera’s flash and held a hint of sadness amidst the joy they portrayed. While set in a wide toothy smile, her lips were full and painted a light shade of plum that Emma thought suited her like no other color would. The dress she wore fit like a glove, but it didn’t cling, instead it draped across her body like it had been poured on and emphasized her dips and curves in all the right places. Emma smiled softly as dark eyes seemed to find her across the room. 

She felt her legs moving before she’d opened her mouth, “I’ll be right back.”

Killian’s head snapped up comically fast at the tone of his cousin’s voice but before he could say anything to stop her from whatever she was about to do, Emma was making her way across the floor toward a familiar figure, “Shit, Emma, don’t.” he muttered to deaf ears. He breathed a sigh of relief when Emma ventured to her left toward the back hallway of the club at the last minute. Looking back toward his bride he missed the way dark eyes followed his cousin’s form.

 

Regina watched as the blonde made her way toward the back exit and scolded herself for even contemplating to follow her. She could not be that lonely and surely not desperate enough to get mixed up in whatever the blonde had planned. The look she had given her, Regina knew that look. That look screamed adventure, it screamed a night to remember, it screamed danger. The blonde was all things which Regina had prided herself on steering clear of in her life. She had too much at stake, too much to lose. So why the hell was she brushing non-existent wrinkles from her dress and quietly slipping through the hallway after her.

“I would think a woman of your caliber would know better than to follow a stranger into a dark alley,” Emma voiced in amusement as the other woman stepped outside the building via the back exit. She was leaning against the concrete wall, her head tilted to the side, a smirk gracing her thin lips.

“Yes, well at the risk of being murdered, I couldn’t turn down the fresh air,” Regina offered pushing windblown hair back behind her ear. She allowed her gaze to travel over the other woman and ignored the lust brewing in her stomach, “Most people dress up for a wedding.”

Emma chuckled dryly, “This is me dressed up.”

Before Regina had a chance to respond sarcastically, she gasped as Emma quickly switched their positions, her back thudding against the concrete wall pushing the air from her lungs, “Wait,” she warned breathlessly as Emma pressed against her, “I don’t even know your name.”

Glancing down at full lips and liking the slight height difference, Emma licked her own before breathing out a quiet “Emma Swan.”

Pressing her hand against the other woman’s chest, Regina pushed her back enough to extend her hand, “Regina Mills.”

Smirking, Emma grasped her hand and kissed the back of it before pressing against her once more, “Are you here alone Regina?” 

The words were whispered hotly against her ear causing goosebumps to erupt along Regina’s skin. “Ye-,” the words lodged themselves in her throat as Emma’s tongue laved against her earlobe before teeth clamped down on it teasingly, “Hmm…yes, I’m alone.”

Emma chuckled as the woman beneath her trembled, “So you crazy or what?”

Regina exhaled haughtily and used what anger simmered at the statement to push the other woman away from her again, “Excuse me?”

“Easy there, tiger,” Emma lifted her hands in surrender, “It was joke. Admittedly a bad one, but a joke. I just meant you’re fucking hot and I’m surprised you’re alone, is all.”

Regina huffed fixing her hair from where she’d had her head pressed to the wall, “How do you know Killian?” Regina asked instead of responding to the idiotic question.

“He’s kind of my cousin,” Emma replied, “How do you know him?”

“I don’t,” Regina replied ignoring how Emma stepped closer to her again leaving barely enough space for air to pass through, “I know Tina.”

Emma nodded as she lifted the brunette’s chin and stared into soulful eyes, “Tina’s cool,” she breathed before closing the minuscule distance between them. 

Regina could feel the thumping of her heart as sound was eviscerated with the rush of blood to her head and the burning of her lungs. She gasped as Emma’s hands settled low on her hips and pressed her harder against the wall. Emma using the sound as guided entry into the warm cavern of her mouth, moaning as their tongues met, Regina’s immediately surrendering under the blonde’s ministrations. Regina hadn’t been kissed in over a year, but she hadn’t been kissed like this ever. Emma Swan didn’t just kiss, she dominated and Regina, a powerful woman in every area of her life, was powerless in this. Hands refusing to stay dormant any longer, Regina wound her arms around the other woman’s neck as their kissed deepened further and dug her nails into Emma’s neck in response to the palming of her behind. 

Emma hissed and chuckled against her lips, “You have a gorgeous ass.”

“So uncouth,” Regina accused around a grin as Emma reconnected their mouths. 

Emma groaned and slammed her hand against the wall behind them as Regina sucked her tongue fully into her mouth. Once released, she rested their foreheads together and breathed harshly against parted, no longer painted, lips. Clearing her throat, she kissed Regina chastely, “Fuck…we need to – I need to tell you something.”

“What might that be?” Regina asked pushing escaped blonde strands back with one hand and palming a prominent bulge with the other one. Emma groaned wantonly and pushed into the brunette’s hand, “You’ve been pressed against me this whole time Miss Swan, I’m not an idiot.”

“Right…nope, not an idiot…fuck,” she whimpered as Regina squeezed, “easy, easy.”

Regina chuckled, “What happened to all that bravado and swagger, dear?”

“Kind of ha-hard when you’ve got a grip on my di-ah shit, Regina,” Emma stuttered dropping her head to the brunette’s shoulder as she squeezed again, harder this time.

“Please try to be a little more civilized.” Emma nodded hurriedly and exhaled as she was released, “I have to be going.”

“What?” Emma panted as she straightened the crotch of her pants ignoring Regina’s smirk at the motion, “Why”

“Because I have to be at work early,” Regina offered fluffing her hair as she turned away from Emma. She didn’t mention that it was only part of the reason, the other part being that she wanted to do licentious things to Emma against this wall right now and she was pretty sure the blonde would let her. 

“Wait,” Emma breathed reaching for her and pressing herself close behind Regina, “When will I see you again?”

“Presumptuous, aren’t we?” Regina teased ignoring the warmth that settled in her stomach at Emma being pressed against her so intimately.

Emma kissed her neck, “Does saying hopeful get me anything?”

Regina hummed, “It gets you one hour, Wednesday 11AM, the Cafe McCallum on Main street. Don’t be late.”

“Can I get your number at least?” Emma ventured as the brunette pulled fully from her grasp and walked over to the back door.

Glancing over her shoulder, Regina smirked, “No.”

Emma watched as she finally slipped back into the Trigger Trap and leaned back against the wall, her hands fell to her knees as she bent over and tried to slow the beating of her heart. Whether she admitted it or not, that small amount of time with Regina had affected her. It had affected her in the best and worst possible ways and Emma knew Regina was the type of woman that if she ever figured out she could say jump, Emma would be powerless to do anything but ask how high.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and excitement for this story! For those worried about a lot of Killian, that's pretty much all there is of him until waaay later in the story and even then its brief. I'm going to update every Wednesday, so I apologize for not getting this chapter out to you guys yesterday. Let me know what you think and don't fret we're going to get to the thick of things soon. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.  
> x Nexxuss

Emma wasn’t sure how long she stood outside the building or why she’d let the other woman leave without fucking her against the wall she now leaned on, but it was irrelevant now. There were more thoughts running through her head regarding Regina and her own unnatural behavior, Emma Swan did not bow down to women, but those thoughts would have to wait because right now Emma needed a drink. The Trigger Trap was still jumping when she reentered, the music doing more to give her a headache than the thoughts running through her head. She spotted Killian on the dance floor again and shook her head at him when he gave her a questioning look. She did not need the ribbing right now, right now she needed that drink she’d ordered before slipping away with Regina and a few more on top of it.

“Kentucky Calling,” she sighed out as her butt met the stool in front of the bar. The bartender acknowledged and slipped off to make the drink as Emma placed her head atop her folded arms.

“She has that effect on people.”

Emma’s head lifted slowly and turned toward the voice beside her, smiling softly at Tina she shrugged, “Who?”

Tina scoffed, “Regina.” She continued before Emma could protest, “I saw her come back in from outside, minutes before you did.”

Emma hummed and lifted the drink that had just been placed in front of her to her mouth, “No clue what you mean,” she lied taking a large gulp and sighing happily at the caress of the Bourbon.

“Did Killian tell you we dated for two years?”

“You and Killian?”

Tina rolled her eyes, “Me and Regina, Emma.”

Biting her tongue at the spike of jealousy that tore through her, Emma shook her head in disinterest, “Nope.”

“Well we did,” it was Tina’s turn to shrug, “Regina can be a hand full. She’s…demanding, um…adventurous for lack of a better word, and stubborn.”

“Why are you telling me this?

“Because you’re family now and I want you to be careful,” she corrected herself, “Actually I don’t want you to see her at all but according to Killian, you do what you want. So, just don’t get too invested, don’t waste two years.”

Emma smirked unkindly, “Dude, for having just gotten married, you sound hung up on your ex. What did she do?”

“Screw you,” Tina spat as she stood abruptly and stormed off.

“Same to you,” Emma muttered before turning back to the bartender, “Can I get another one?”

* * *

The sound of stiletto heels ticked along ridiculously expensive marble flooring, the reverberation of the click clacks causing more than one person to hunch over their desk and hope to go unnoticed.  It was Monday morning and like every other Monday, the team at Enchanted Publishing wasn’t sure which boss would be greeting them. After a lawsuit incident and subsequent flop of their latest publication, their CEO had come in more than once spitting fire and demanding blood. A cohesive exhalation of relief could be heard in the outer office as the brunette stepped into the conference room at the end of the hall. Everyone in upper management was already present and waited silently as she took her seat at the head of the conference table, “Where are we with this month’s projections?” Regina asked crossing her legs under the table as her assistant set a chilled bottle of water in front of her, “Please keep in mind that I have reached my capacity for negative news.”

The room remained silent for a moment with no one seemingly having the courage to answer the question.

“Mal?” Regina directed toward her longtime best friend and financial adviser, “Are we at least out of the red of last quarter?”

Mal sighed, “We’re edging the black,” flipping a page on her legal pad she continued, “Settling the lawsuit took more of a toll on operating expenses than we initially planned.”

Clearing her throat, Regina couldn’t stop the tightening of the vein in her forehead, “Suggestions?”

“We need another best seller,” a full-bodied woman Regina couldn’t recall the name of stated with a small smile, “Something like The Huntsman’s Harlot.”

Mal lifted a brow, “Have we heard from Roni about a new book, Regina?”

Regina shook her head ignoring the look Mal threw her way, “No. Alright, I want everyone, and I mean everyone, combing through the new submissions for our next release. I cannot stress enough the importance of background and for god’s sake people check ownership. I want something from each of you by the end of the day.” Looking around the conference table she removed the cap from her water bottle and exhaled before taking a sip, “Okay, let’s hear the rest of it.”

 

“Jesus,” Regina groaned as Mal massaged her shoulders later than morning in her office, “Why did I ever get into this business?”

Mal sighed as she squeezed a tender spot on Regina’s shoulder and earned herself a hiss, “Because you had a dream of writing a best seller that was a bit too raunchy for everyday romance publications.” Regina groaned again, “Which you did, multiple times, even if not under your own name.”

Regina chuckled, “Roni is good, isn’t she?”

Mal scoffed in amusement, “She is. Where is she when we need her now, though?”

Grasping Mal’s hands where they rested, Regina leaned against her forearm and exhaled despondently, “Uninspired.”

Mal nodded and removed herself to lean against Regina’s desk, “You alright? I know you went to Tina’s wedding the other night.”

Regina thought for a moment then blushed in a very un-Regina like fashion, “I’m fine,” She exhaled as images of Emma flew through her mind. They orbited around the heat and strength of her body, the possessiveness of her kiss, and the fullness that resided in her pants, “I think Roni will find some inspiration soon.”

Mal smirked, “Is that so?” Regina merely hummed, “And what form is this inspiration taking this time?”

Regina bit her bottom lip, “This stays between us.”

“Of course.”

Clearing her throat, Regina shrugged, “Both.”

“Two people?” Mal questioned excitedly. Regina shook her head and Mal’s jaw dropped, “Trans?”

Opening her mouth to reply, Regina realized she didn’t know the answer to that question, “I don’t know. I didn’t ask. We were a little busy making out in a back alley.”

“You whore!” Mal gasped teasingly, “Are they hot?”

“Did I mention, back alley?”

“So, smoking hot.”

Regina groaned, “And I am desperate to get burned.”

Mal laughed fully, “Regina Mills!”

* * *

Emma grunted as a pillow hit her in the back of the head, “Bitch, wake up! I’m going to be late for work and your beat-up ass bug is blocking me in.” She grinned into her pillow at the sound of her best friend’s voice, “Em, seriously I’m going to pour ice water down your boxers if Granny busts my ass again because of you.”

“Alright! Fuck, I’m up.” Rolling over, Emma sat up running her fingers through her hair, “Ruby, I hate you.”

“Love you too babe, now move your ass.” Turning and leaving the room, Ruby grinned as she sat down to put on her heels, “What the hell did you do without me last night anyway?”

“Drank,” Was Emma’s lethargic answer as she trudged into the living room. She tried to ignore the look Ruby threw her but cracked as it seemed to follow her around the apartment, “I’m fine Rubes, really. Just couldn’t sleep.”

“Nightmares?” Ruby asked concernedly.

Emma shook her head, “No, those are over. Just the chick from the other night.”

“The hot chick from the wedding? Still?”

Emma felt her member throb just thinking about Regina, “Can’t get her out of my head. Don’t know shit about her but fuck if the imagination is not a hell of a thing.”

Ruby laughed, “Dude just go do some chick that looks like her and call it even.”

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Ruby seriously, “Nobody looks like Regina Mills.”

Ruby gasped, “Bitch, I’m offended.” Emma burst into laughter and wasn’t surprised when Ruby joined in before adding, “And now I’m late. Look just fucking Google her or some shit and move your fucking car.”

 

Hours later and Emma found out that googling Regina Mills was surprisingly easy and an all-around bad idea. There were hundreds of images of the other woman dressed to the nines with other women and men on her arm at this event or the other. Regina had gone to more gallery openings, fundraisers, and gala events than Emma knew existed and very rarely was she with the same person more than once. The weird thing was Emma hadn’t run across any pictures of Regina with Tina at any of these shindigs and she was more than curious as to what that was about.  Article after article about Regina and her endeavors had also caught Emma’s attention. She was in the middle of reading one about Regina and her contributions to a children’s home when Ruby returned home, a fact that didn’t register until the brunette burst into her room.

“Hey Em, what - ?” Ruby laughed as Emma quickly closed her laptop, shoving it under her pillow, “Ooh watching porn?”

Emma blushed, “What? No!”

Ruby stared at her momentarily before it clicked, “Dude, have you really been Googling this chick? I was kidding!”

Emma shrugged, “Tina and Killian are gone to fucking Acapulco, besides Tina’s still pissed at me, so how else am I supposed to find out anything about her?”

“Oh babe,” shaking her head Ruby plopped down on the bed and turned to face her, “You’ve got it bad.”

“Fuck, I know,” Emma whined falling back on the bed.

She hadn’t been able to get Regina off her mind. No matter how much alcohol she drank over the weekend, it had been a substantial amount, or how deep she buried herself in work. Everything reminded her of the way Regina had kissed her. Every caress of her lips like the glaze on a bear claw. Yeah, she had never been the most poetic, the point was Regina was in her system now and she wanted more. She was like a drug and after that first hit Emma was addicted. She wanted her and not just sexually, because who was she kidding she wanted Regina laid out before her like a buffet, but also mentally and emotionally. Her mind was craving the brunette, she wanted to find out what made her tick. Emma wanted to explore and unearth everything that was Regina Mills. It was scary how she’d lost herself to her in the span of twenty minutes. If she was honest though, Emma knew she was gone the moment she’d seen Regina from the bar.

“Did you find out anything?” Ruby asked nudging her with her elbow.

Emma nodded soberly, “She’s 35 and dude, way out of my fucking league. She’s loaded Ruby, like Bill Gates rich. She owns Enchanted publishing, you know the company that puts out all those raunchy romance novels that Mary reads?” At Ruby’s nod she continues, “Yeah those, plus she’s got old money. You know Mills House Bread and Grains, that’s her families shit dude. The search also keeps popping up some literary professor at SBU but there’s no photo so I don’t know, but shit that might be her too.”

“Fuck,” Ruby murmurs.

Emma sighed, “Yeah, and who am I? Just this orphan kid with a makeshift family and a shitty apartment in the city.”

“Hey! I love our makeshift family and shitty apartment!” Ruby defended.

“I know Rubes, I do too, I’m just saying compared to her…”

“Dude, chill. She had her tongue down your throat for like an hour and you weren’t acting like a poser, so she apparently likes you.”

Emma shook her head as every time she’d been called a freak, every foster parent that sent her back or told her she wasn’t good enough and every other insecurity after insecurity reared its head “Fuck that, I’m bailing.”

Ruby gawked failing to keep her mouth from dropping open like a dead fish, “I never thought I'd see the day - bad ass Emma Swan is scared of a chick!”

“She’s not just a chick! This is…man I don’t even know how to navigate this shit Rubes.”

“Okay look,” Ruby sighed sitting up as she realized teasing was not what Emma needed now, “Just go, have coffee or whatever else rich chicks do on dates, and feel her out. If she’s being all snobby and shit then bail, but don’t throw out the baby with the bath water because you’re scared man. This could be a come-up if anything.”

Emma shook her head, “First of all, I’m not going to use her for a come-up Ruby, that’s not fucking cool. Secondly, you been spending too much time with Granny. What the fuck dude,” Emma laughed.

"Fuck you, alright," Ruby stated as she gave her the middle finger before adding, “Bottom line, what’s it going to take to get you to that cafe?”

“Come with me?” Emma asked giving Ruby her best puppy dog eyes.

Ruby groaned dramatically slipping from her spot on the bed and onto the floor, curling in a fetal position, “You know I hate social gatherings.”

“I know,” Emma grinned sitting on her friend who groaned again at the addition of her weight, “You will just sit in the back, she won’t even know you’re there, and if I get into trouble then you can save me. I’ll buy you whatever you want to eat, no matter the cost…”

“Fine,” Ruby groaned rolling over and dumping a laughing Emma off her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Emma make it through the meeting with Regina unscathed or are her insecurities going to get the best of her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I am going to have to update this story on Thursdays because Wednesdays seem to keep getting away from me. So, Thursdays will be your weekly updates. Thursdays. But because I promised Wednesdays last week, I have made this chapter SUPER long (5000+ words) and NSFW for you. Hope it meets your expectations and cant wait to hear back from you guys. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to comment. Really appreciate it! 
> 
> *All mistakes are my own*

Wednesday came quicker than Regina had time to prepare. She was in a foul mood; her lawyer and PR agent having given her back to back unwelcomed news when it came to her company. “Roni” was still having writers block, Mal was out of the office on business until the end of the week, and Regina herself was just over it all. She didn’t want to play anymore games with anyone and found herself talking aloud in her office, “I need a hard -.”

“Ms. Mills?” Opening her office door, her secretary interrupted her verbalization, “You said to inform you when it was 10:30 ma’am.”

Regina nodded briskly, “Yes, thank you Clare. Would you please have my car brought around? I’m going out for a meeting and should return shortly but I will be available via cell if necessary.”

Glancing at the planner in her hand, Clare frowned at the lack of meeting scheduled but nodded diligently, “Yes, Ms. Mills.”

 

Café McCallum was not what Emma had been expecting. She’d been up and down main street and had even seen the high-end sign above the door of the building, but the windows were the kind that you could see out of but not in, so she’d had no clue what to expect walking inside. It was anything but homey. The large room expanded further back than seemed physically possible and the dim lighting gave it an intimate and secretive environment. Instead of dining tables and chairs, there were brown leather love seats against the walls, a wingback chair across from them, and partitions that made each space seem like its own booth. The tables were more like coffee tables, low and glass topped with intricate swirls of chocolate brown within them. The walls were bare save for a few small light fixtures to accompany the overhanging ones and even the sign designating the way to the restroom seemed classy. Emma was no artist, but she was certain the entire composition had an artistic element to it.

When she and Ruby had arrived, apart from a few strange looks from the plain closed officer near the back wall, Emma could spot a cop a mile away, they were greeted genuinely and told to sit where ever they preferred. Having chosen a seat with a well enough view of the front door, no area had direct sighting, Emma sat quietly and tried to ignore the bouncing of her leg. Glancing back at Ruby who was trying to figure out the best way to eat the fancy profiterole she had ordered, Emma also tried to ignore the fact that Regina was already altering her habits. She had never been early a day in her life. She’d been on time a few times and late more times than she could count, but early was not usually in her repertoire. Yet here she sat, early, for her, because there was no doubt in her mind the reason she was early had everything to do with Regina Mills. Partially, she hadn’t thought walking in with Ruby, paying for her food, and then informing Regina that they weren’t together was going to go over well.

It no longer mattered as Regina walked in and everything else faded away. Emma was unaware of the dopey, glazed over, lost to everything in the universe look that had suddenly taken over her face but Regina saw it and tried desperately to ignore the way it made her stomach flip. No, she thought, there will be none of that. She was not in the market for romance or love because those things never worked out for her. She wanted to have fun for a while, maybe with Emma if things worked that way, but falling in love was not on her agenda no matter what her traitorous heart had planned. Emma Swan was a means to an end and Regina was determined to let her know that right away.

“Miss Swan,” Regina smiled as Emma stood quickly when she approached where she sat, “It’s rare that anyone arrives before me, I’m impressed.” Regina took immediate notice that Emma had dressed up more for this “meeting” than she had for the wedding the previous week. The blue button down fit her well and showed off the muscles of her arms and the swell of her breasts as well as the flat planes of her stomach before disappearing into denim that managed to appear painted on and conceal her secret.

“I uh – hi,” Emma cleared her throat taking in the woman before her, “You look ho- great. You look really great.”

Regina glanced down at her belted red Valentino dress and smoothed out non-existent wrinkles. “Thank you,” she gestured toward the seating, “Shall we.”

Emma sat back on the love seat and felt herself release the breath she’d been holding since Regina’s arrival when the brunette sat in the chair instead of beside her. She didn’t know if she could keep her hands to herself with Regina close to her just like she didn’t know what she had expected to happen when they met up. She’d entertained the idea that Regina might not show at all, glad that was over, now she was plagued with thoughts that maybe Regina had changed her mind and only shown to tell her as much, that would explain the distance.  Plagued with the same nervous anxiety all over again, Emma clenched her jaw, she hated feeling so out of her depth. It was foreign to her, the insecurity, or at least it had been for many years now.

“So, uh how’s your week been?” she stuttered out to negate the silence between them.

Tilting her head slightly, Regina placed her hands neatly in her lap and studied Emma for a moment. Something was wrong, she could tell and had it been any other day she probably would have had more patience. As it was, Regina was frustrated and didn’t have the capability for coddling now, “It’s been horrendous. What’s the matter?”

Emma glanced around and shrugged. No way in hell was she telling Regina she made her nervous, “What do you mean?”

Regina rolled her eyes and exhaled, “At the wedding the other night, you undressed me with your eyes and would have literally if I had given you the tiniest opening,” she explained her voice measured, “Yet now, you look surprisingly reserved, almost scared. What’s the matter?”

“I – uh.”

Regina sighed in exasperation as she mentally went through all the things that could have changed before settling on the most likely, “Did you talk to Tina about me?”

Emma hesitated then shook her head, “Not really.”

“Not really,” Regina scoffed, “Then what? Miss Swan If I’m wasting my time– “

“No!” Regina quieted at Emma’s outburst and noticed the gaze of a woman three seats back shift toward her. She probably would have gone unnoticed if she hadn’t been the only person to look around the partition and seem concerned. There was a reason Regina liked to meet in Café McCallum, people minded their own business here. Emma continued. “Look. I googled you, okay.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “I see.” This was not the first time she’d found herself hating the world’s dreadful ability and desire to search up anything and everything about someone, “And now what? You’re disappointed? Intimidated?”

“No,” Emma floundered and found herself becoming frustrated with the way Regina seemed to be dismissing her, “I just…shit I don’t know, yeah intimidated, maybe.”

Regina scoffed, “I didn’t peg you as the type.”

Emma frowned, “What type?”

“Would you like to tell your friend she can join us?” Regina asked as she caught the woman watching them once more and smiled at her, “She is with you, isn’t she? A security plan of sorts?”

“What type, Regina?” Emma asked again, a bit of the familiar bravado slipping into her tone as she ignored the other woman’s question.

“A coward,” Regina stated, “You’re going to run over a little - what is it exactly that you find intimidating? Is it the money?”

Emma paused leaning back in her seat to take in Regina, “Are you fucking goading me?”

Regina smirked, “There it is.”

Emma shook her head feeling more like herself than she had in nearly a week, “What do you want? Hmm? Out of this, out of me. What do you want, Regina?”

Licking her lips, Regina leaned toward Emma and lowered her voice, “I don’t want to play games. I want to see you again, and when I do, I want you to fuck me. No strings.” Emma watched as Regina leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, “Does that sound agreeable?”

Ignoring the instant throb in her crotch, Emma allowed her eyes to roam across Regina and nodded, “Yeah, I think that’s something I can do.”

Regina glanced at her watch and stood from her seat. She moved to where Emma was and calmly sat beside her, “Good.” Emma looked from her darkened eyes to her lips and Regina smirked. Cupping Emma’s cheek she kissed her hungrily and moaned softly when one of Emma’s hands tangled in her hair as the other grasped her hip and pulled her closer. Disengaging, Regina panted heavily and wiped lipstick from Emma’s bottom lip, “I should probably get back to work.”

“Why?” Emma breathed sliding fingers through Regina’s hair, “It hasn’t been an hour.”

Regina felt her eyes begin to flutter and quickly kissed the other woman again. Emma’s tongue met hers, strong, wet, and warm. Regina’s hand caressed Emma’s thigh beneath the table, her fingers inching higher and closer in anticipation, “This is why I need to go.” Regina breathed, “I possess very little self-control.”

Emma grinned, “Is that right?” Regina shook her head as Emma leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Are you wet, Regina?”

Regina kissed her again, almost desperately, before pulling back with an audible groan, “I need to…” she whimpered quietly as Emma’s hand began sliding up her inside leg, her fingers inching closer to where Regina wanted them most, “Miss Swan,” she breathed in warning or plea, neither woman was sure.

Emma stared into Regina’s gaze, “Do you want me to stop?”

Regina shook her head while breathing out, “We can’t here.”

“Bathroom?”

Regina groaned dropping her head onto Emma’s shoulder at the same time her hand palmed Emma’s erection, “I want to,” she confessed. Emma grunted against her ear, her breath causing dark strands to flutter, “Miss Swan, I’m too - heated - to say no right now, so I need you to be the voice of reason here.”

Emma knew what it sounded like when someone was fighting with themselves and that was enough to signal that Regina was in no state to consent. Leaning back, she kissed Regina deeply, ignored the way she gripped her and pulled back, “Go.”

Regina caressed her cheek and nodded, “Next time.”

Emma smiled, “Your number?”

Regina chuckled, “Only if you promise not to call me.”

Emma couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted from her throat, “When can I call you?”

Unable to fight the desire, Regina leaned in and kissed her once more. Licking Emma’s bottom lip, she hummed at the groan it earned her as she pulled back, “When you earn it.”

Emma’s eyes were twice as dark as normal as she breathed out, “I’ll earn it.”

“I have no doubt,” Regina agreed as she stood from the booth and smoothed down her dress before gathering her belongings, “Invite your friend over. I’ll be in touch.”

 

Ruby waited until Regina had left the cafe, watching her climb into a sleek and shiny late model Mercedes Benz, before practically sprinting to where Emma sat with her head down in her hands breathing deeply. She sat across from her and just watched as Emma looked up at her and exhaled long and hard before running her fingers through her hair and wiping her face.

“Well?” Ruby finally asked losing her patience.

“Rubes,” she spoke quietly succeeding in getting her to keep quiet, “I have no idea what the fuck I just got myself into.”

“Whatever it is, it’s fucking hot!” Ruby exclaimed, “Dude!”

* * *

 

Emma was in the middle of a take-down days later when her phone rang. She’d been on edge since last seeing Regina and the bleeping of an unknown number distracted her just enough for the perp she was wrestling to get a knee into her side and knock her to her ass before fleeing. “Fuck!” she exclaimed grasping her side in agony. She rolled ready to hop back to her feet only to realize he had ducked off into an alleyway or a building and she had no clue which, “Son of a bitch!”

Snatching her phone from her belt, she glanced at the caller ID and rolled her eyes as it boasted private number on her display, “Whoever this is,” she barked answering the phone, “You just cost me twelve-hundred bucks!”

“I do apologize Miss Swan,” a familiar voice purred down the line, “While I have no idea how, I’ll gladly make it up to you any way you like.”

Emma stood frozen in the middle of an alley behind a buffet eatery, her heart suddenly pounding for an entirely different reason, “Regina?”

“You sound as though you were busy,” Regina asked playfully as she paced back and forth in front of her fireplace.

Shaking herself of her stupor, Emma began walking back to where she’d parked her Bug, “I’m working, or I was. How did you get my number?”

Regina hummed, “Working, what is it you do exactly Miss Swan?”

“I’m a bail bondman err person.” Emma corrected, “Regina, how did you get this number?”

“I called in a favor,” Regina replied vaguely the thought of Emma chasing criminals caused her blood to heat, “That line of work must be strenuous, dangerous.”

“Yeah, it can be,” Emma concluded unlocking the door to her car before dropping into the seat, “A favor?”

“Where are you?” Regina exhaled and Emma cocked her head as it sounded strained.

“Just outside of Storybrooke, little town called Wellburne, why?”

Regina groaned, “How far is it from downtown?”

“Maybe an hour.” Emma scrunched up her brow, “Why?”

“Do you have a pen and paper?”

“Yeah…” Emma trailed off as she grabbed her notebook from the center console and a pen before asking again, “Why, Regina?”

“Write this down.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Emma clicked her pen as Regina began talking.

“2180 West 56th Street, apartment 2603.”

“And that is?”

“Where I’m waiting for you,” Regina breathed, “Check in at the front desk and they will notify me you’ve arrived. You have an hour Emma.”

Emma didn’t have time to agree or dwell on the fact that the brunette had finally used her first name before the line disconnected. Shaking her head, she couldn’t ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she pushed her key into the ignition and turned it.

* * *

Regina’s apartment downtown was in a historic building, the rustication of the red brick outside gave the building an intimidating attractiveness although the interior was modern and updated with the latest in technological advances. Once the front desk had checked her ID, and checked with Regina, before checking her ID again and writing her arrival time in a log book, Emma rode the elevator up a floor and knocked softly on 2603. Opening the door, Regina smiled and stepped aside for Emma to enter. She had dressed down for the occasion, wearing dark slacks with a white button down tucked into them, her hair pulled back into a claw showing off the thin chain she wore around her neck.

“I like this,” Regina breathed gesturing to Emma’s tank top and jeans before turning to lock the apartment door behind her, “Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some wine?”

“No, thank you,” Emma sighed walking further into the small living room area. A cozy loveseat sat across from a coffee table and two chairs, the room was decorated with accents of color but seemed all together unlived in and clinical. Emma noticed there were no photos as she took a seat on the sofa, “You have a nice place here.”

Regina hummed as she came out of the kitchen with half a glass of red wine, “Thank you. Let’s go into the den, it’s more comfortable.” She watched as Emma nodded and rose to follow her down the hallway and into another much larger, much more lived in room. There were a few photos in this room, all of Regina, most Emma had seen online and none that gave a glimpse into her personal life. The sectional sofa was leather and worn from use, the leather the kind that would feel like butter against your skin. The coffee table stacked neatly with magazines and printed documents. The TV above the fireplace was off and the fireplace was out but still radiated heat and Emma could smell the scent of burning cedar throughout the room.

Regina watched as Emma began walking around the area instead of sitting down as she had in the living area, her gaze drawn to the small impersonal touches Regina had in the different nooks and crannies. Leaning against the mantle of her fireplace, Regina quieted the cautious voice in her head that said this was a bad idea. She had been lonely all day which led to her calling Emma. Hearing the blonde sound as though she had been exerting herself had made the brunette horny and she had invited Emma to the apartment without giving it much thought. In the hour it took for her to arrive however, Regina had been able to stop and think and she was nearly to the point of pulling out all together.

“You don’t live here.”

Regina’s gaze snapped toward Emma who had turned from a well-stocked bookcase to look at her, “I beg your pardon?”

“I mean this is your place yeah, but you don’t live here. Not all the time anyway.” Regina hummed her agreement as Emma moved over to her, her gaze unwavering and a small smirk on her lips. She gently removed the glass from Regina’s hand and placed it on the mantle before trailing the fingers of one hand down her jaw and into the v of her blouse. Regina’s breath hitched as Emma leaned into her ear and whispered, “Is this where you play, Regina?”

Instead of replying, Regina tangled her hand in Emma’s ponytail and pulled her head forward, kissing her. The kiss was hungry, desperate, and completely necessary to quiet Emma and the thoughts in her own head about how observant Emma was being. No one else she had brought here had figured out this wasn’t her permanent residence, either because they were too occupied to notice or because they didn’t care. Regina didn’t know which one she preferred.

Regina moaned when Emma’s hands gripped her waist as they took steps back toward the leather couch across from them, their mouths never parting. The voice of reason, the voice of caution, and every other voice she had relied on to keep her on the right path throughout life were deathly silent as Emma sat heavily on the couch bringing Regina down to straddle her lap. It was Emma’s turn to moan as Regina began rocking slowly against her, her hips giving way to delicious friction and steady pressure on Emma’s growing arousal. Running her hands up Regina’s thighs, Emma deftly undid the button to her slacks and untucked the crisp white shirt before starting on the buttons themselves. Regina moaned throatily as Emma kissed every bit of skin her unbuttoning exposed before pushing the shoulders of the blouse down with a pleading command, “Take this off.”

Shrugging the material off, Regina removed the clip from her hair and shook it out as she sat poised atop Emma’s lap in dark slacks and a white lace bra. The brown of her hair contrasted beautifully with the color of her skin and tickled the tops of full breasts leaving Emma wanting and more than a little hard, “Are you going to stare or take it off?” Regina asked running her hands up her stomach, over her breasts and into her own hair.

Needing only to be asked once Emma opened the clasp of Regina’s bra and waited for her to drop her arms allowing her to remove the garment then leaned in to kiss her again. The sight of full breasts and tight dark nipples had Emma instantly hard but there was something about kissing Regina that required her undivided attention. Emma didn’t think Regina understood the spell her mouth had cast on her and decided that was probably a good thing for the time being. When Regina sucked her tongue however she was unable to stop her hips from bucking up into the warmth above her which earned a gasp from Regina as she rocked more fully against her, “I really hope – you know how – to use that” Regina panted out as Emma’s mouth left hers and traveled down her neck.

They locked eyes as Emma kissed her way down her chest, running her tongue around the edge of Regina’s breast before pulling a straining nipple into her mouth and sucking lightly. Regina arched into her and whimpered softly, her fingers tugging at Emma’s hair. She didn’t know when the brunette had removed her hair band, having been otherwise occupied, but she wasn’t complaining as Regina’s fingers tightened in her strands. Regina panted as Emma released her nipple with a soft pop and moved over to the breast she’d neglected. Emma kept her eyes on her, even when Regina’s rolled back into her head as she moaned when Emma bit down, her nails gently scraping Emma’s scalp. Returning to her lips, Emma’s fingers trailed down a quivering stomach and across to rest against Regina’s hip bone. She teasingly ran her thumbs under the waist band of Regina’s jeans. She was so caught up in the feel of the woman above her that she barely registered when Regina began pulling her top. Leaning back slightly to assist, Emma allowed her top to be lifted and thrown to the floor beside them.

“Fuck,” Regina moaned scratching her nails down washboard abs as Emma’s fingers wove through dark tresses and tugged, “Emma.”

“Relax,” Emma breathed against her neck, “We’ve got all night.”

Regina whimpered as Emma effortlessly lifted her into the air and lay her down against the couch. She was pushing her slacks down her legs before Emma had chance to blink and the blonde was met with the sight of wetness on panties that matched the bra she’d removed minutes ago. The white contrasted so beautifully against tanned skin, Emma felt her mouth water. Leaning forward, Regina grasped the waist of Emma’s jeans jostling her and bringing her eyes back up to her own as she popped the button and pushed down on the material, “Fuck me properly now,” she breathed wantonly, “And not only will you earn my phone number Miss Swan, but a promise for next time.”

Emma raised a brow and was met with one of Regina’s own, before shrugging and slipping her jeans the rest of the way off. The black briefs she wore did little to hide the pronounced bulge between her legs and Regina couldn’t stop her head from lolling back with a groan as she bit her bottom lip. Regina had always been bisexual, she loved women, the soft touch and rich taste of them, but she also loved men, strong, lean, hard men. So, as she ran her hands down Emma’s body, felt the smoothness of her skin, and the curves of her breasts, as well as the twitching of lean muscles and ended with the hard, pulsating bulge between her legs, she knew for lack of a better word that she was well and truly fucked. Emma Swan with her uncouth, tactless, renegade attitude, and the body of an Adonis was going to be trouble. Before she could dwell on it too much, Emma pulled her into a kiss and the heat between them became unbearable.

All thoughts of going slow went out the window. Emma didn’t even remember removing Regina’s panties as she felt nails grip the back of her neck when her hand slipped between them and met copious amounts of wetness. Emma groaned and had no doubts that Regina would grip her as though life depended on it as she traced slow circles around Regina’s clit. Regina bucked her hips for more contact and moaned as Emma’s middle finger slipped down to her entrance in response. She pulled her closer and wrapped a leg around her waist, opening herself wider to her stroking digit.

Regina whimpered against Emma’s neck as she dipped her middle finger shallowly into her core and Emma’s breath puffed against her throat at the narrow space, “Shit,” Regina moaned as Emma pulled her finger out only to push two back in, “Been a while?” She teased.

“Fuck me,” Regina hissed as her head fell back with a thud against the cushion of the couch as Emma pushed a third finger into her. Losing patience herself, Emma removed her fingers and lined herself up with Regina’s entrance before slowly pushing inside her. Regina gasped and arched her back high off the couch with a guttural groan, her nails digging into the black leather so hard Emma thought the material would tear beneath her hand. She sounded like a woman going through the beginning stages of labor, her sporadic breaths, deep inhales, and rushed exhales while inch after inch sunk into her, “Fuck…fuck…fuck!”

Giving one last shallow thrust of her hips, Emma sunk fully into her and stilled as Regina panted beneath her, “You’re fucking tight.” Emma groaned leaning down and kissing her chastely. She had been right, Regina was gripping her so tightly she could feel the fluttering of her walls as though it were part of her own skin.

Regina gripped her neck and deepened the kiss, the motion causing Emma to slip slightly deeper into her, “Oh my…fuck Emma!” Regina couldn’t stop the giggle that left her throat, ”That thing should come with a warning.”

Emma smirked feeling her chest swell with pride that Regina was clearly satisfied with her length and girth, “What? Something like you have to be this tall to ride?” she asked as she thrust her hips causing Regina’s breath to catch in her throat, “Or always hold on for safety?” She continued pushing Regina’s hips deeper into the couch as she pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in hard. Regina let out a long deep moan as Emma picked up her pace. Eventually she was pushing all the way in and pulling out far enough for the thick head of her member to stretch Regina each time. She didn’t relent as Regina gripped her waist, nails leaving crescent shaped red marks in her skin as she pounded into her with quick deep thrusts.

“Fuck…yes! Don’t stop…don’t stop…fuck!” Regina wailed. She was delirious and couldn’t tell where Emma began, and she ended aside from the fact that Emma was very nearly bottoming out inside her. Regina knew she was going to be sore tomorrow, but she also knew she would be sated and would very likely call Emma again tomorrow night.

Emma rolled her hips on every inward thrust grazing Regina’s g-spot on every pull out, not enough to make her cum but enough to get her close. She could feel Regina loosen slightly and missed the impossible tightness as she grunted on an inward thrust that made Regina’s back arch off the couch. Emma was panting, sweat coating her chest and stomach as she asked, “You want it deeper? Harder?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Regina yelped when Emma lifted her into her lap, her member slipping deeper into her and finally pressing against her cervix. Regina clung to her harder in her new position, fingers clutching the back of Emma’s  neck. She claimed her lips in a searing kiss, her breaths labored against Emma’s face as she rode her fast and hard. No matter how many times she flung her hair back, the strands stuck to her sweaty face until Emma gently wiped them back for her. They locked eyes and Regina’s breath caught for a different reason as the green of Emma’s eyes seemed translucent and she lost herself in the depth of them seconds before her orgasm crashed into her.

“Oh - oh…fuck, I’m cumming!” Regina’s nails dug into Emma’s back and neck as she trembled and shook against her. The only thing holding her up at this point was Emma’s arms around her waist and Regina was grateful for it as her body became weightless in an instant, her head dropping to Emma’s shoulder. Emma grunted as Regina tightened around her. Tangling her fingers in her hair, she picked up the pace of her thrusts once more. Pulling Regina’s head back, Emma groaned and slammed roughly into her as Regina shrieked loudly, “Fuck!”

Regina shook harder as she came a second time and Emma followed closely behind her, “Fuck! Regina,” falling from the dryness of her mouth as she spilled hotly inside the woman above her.

When Regina had stilled, her breath in shallow pants against Emma’s neck, Emma softly kissed her head and ran her fingers through sweaty dark locks. “Shit,” Regina whispered as she twitched around Emma’s length. She felt Emma’s release, hot and thick inside her and scolded herself slightly for not using protection but she sighed contently and tangled her fingers in blonde locks before lazily turning Emma to kiss her. Their lips were dry and their mouths hot, but their tongues wrapped leisurely around one another. Regina felt as though she could stay like this forever or at least for the rest of the night. Her body was sated, her mind quiet, and she felt warm and safe in Emma’s arms. These reasons alone were the catalyst to her next words.

“I’d ask you to stay,” Regina confessed as she lifted slightly so Emma could pull out of her, ignoring the feeling of emptiness and leaking that accompanied the movement, “But I have another early morning.”

Emma nodded despite how badly she wanted to stay wrapped up in Regina. Regina had said no strings and Emma would honor that, “I should get home before Ruby sends out a search party anyway, I didn’t mention I was coming here. Hey,” she soothed when she felt Regina stiffen, “Nothing like that. Ruby is my roommate, the chick from the diner. I don’t cheat.”

Regina nodded but couldn’t hide the audible sigh of relief that left her mouth. She hummed as Emma kissed her gently. Clearing her throat, Regina stood on still shaking legs, ignoring Emma’s chuckle, and nakedly made her way to a desk in the corner, “I believe I owe you a phone number.” She teased returning with a business card in her hand. She slid it along Emma’s abdominal muscles and fluttered her eyes closed as she added, “My cell is on the back.”

Taking the card from her, Emma pulled the brunette back into her lap and into a deep kiss swallowing Regina’s moan, “I recall something about a promise for next time.”

“Yes,” Regina stated breathlessly against her lips when they parted. She then leaned back brazenly gripping and  jerking Emma’s hardening length, “Next time may come sooner than you think.” Emma groaned as her eyes rolled back into her head followed by Regina’s lascivious chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! 
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, I appreciate you guys.   
> A bit of ground is covered in this chapter to move the story along so hopefully it isn't too all over the place.   
> Enough from me, you want your update, so here it is!
> 
> *NSFW toward the end*
> 
> *all mistakes are my own*

“You have to go,” Regina panted as Emma continued to kiss her. Despite the grip she’d had on the blonde, and the fact that Emma was rock hard, they didn’t have sex again. Instead they’d started kissing and hadn’t stopped for god knows how long now. Sweat and other bodily fluids had long since dried on their skin and Regina felt as though her lips were bruised, her cheeks were aching from the smile she hadn’t been able to get rid of because Emma kept whispering how much she loved her mouth. The feeling was mutual, the things Emma could do with her tongue during just a kiss had left Regina’s mind reeling. Emma groaned in protest for what felt like the millionth time and Regina knew what was coming next, she quickly moved off Emma’s lap and pulled a pillow in front of her face. Just as she thought, Emma lunged for her mouth again and found herself kissing the pillow. Instead of being embarrassed, Emma began making obscene kissing noises against the fabric and despite how hard Regina tried to hold back her laugh, she failed, “You’re an idiot.”

Emma grinned as she pulled away from the pillow and took in the woman across from her, “It smells like you.”

Regina blushed and cleared her throat, “You really have to go now.”

Emma nodded, “Okay.”

Things weren’t as awkward as either woman expected as they got dressed. Regina pulled on her white blouse but left it unbuttoned and slipped back into her panties. Emma stopped with her jeans halfway up her legs to stare at the vision scantily dressed across from her, and Regina felt herself blushing again. Instead of commenting, she opted for taking up the wine she’d had before the night had started and downing it in one large gulp.

“Thirsty?” Emma teased.

“Still here?” Regina teased in return with a lift of her brow.

Emma chuckled, “You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”

Regina sighed nonchalantly, “Doubtful.”

Mock offended, Emma gasped, “Am I just a piece of meat to you?”

Regina hummed glancing down at Emma’s now covered crotch, “A very nice one, if that’s any consolation.”

Emma grunted pressing her hands to her chest as though wounded, “Oh she cuts so deep.”

Again, Regina found herself laughing, “Get out.”

Walking over to Regina, Emma kissed her chastely and whispered, “I’ll call you,” before walking out of the den and back to the front door. Glancing over her shoulder, she winked as she found Regina leaning against the entryway to the den watching her and slipped out into the hallway closing the door behind her.

What neither woman saw, was the other lean back against the nearest wall and release a very deep breath.

* * *

As far as back alleys went, the one Regina found herself waiting in was one of the better ones around town. If she was honest, it wasn’t so much a back alley just a back entrance to her sister’s clinic because she refused to use the front door. There was no secret in Storybrooke what kind of help Zelena offered to women at her clinic and that was simply not something Regina could be associated with in her circle. She was proud of Zelena, of the work she did and the help she gave, but they had come from two very different worlds and while Zelena could wear that badge with honor, Regina would be ostracized and ridiculed. Still, Zelena was always there when she needed her and while it came with a hefty lecture and disapproving look from her half-sister, she had yet to turn Regina away.

“Morning little sister,” Regina jumped having been lost in her own thoughts as Zelena walked up behind her. She handed Regina her takeaway cup to hold and dug through her bag for the keys to the clinic, “I had hoped after last time, we wouldn’t be doing this again,” she added pushing the key into the lock and turning.

Regina rolled her eyes, “You’re starting right away then? Great!” She smiled sarcastically, “It was a slip up Zee, and I’m entirely too tired for the lecture,” she added sipping what she thought was coffee only to grimace at the potent flavor of tea on her tongue.

“The last couple of times were slip ups too. How many are you going to have before it’s too late?” Zelena questioned taking her cup back and moving over to her computer, “If you keep taking these, you could unintentionally give yourself a hostile womb.”

“Not planning on having kids anyway.”

“Regina! I’m serious.” Zelena shrieked as she turned sharply.

Lifting a placating hand, Regina sighed, “I know. I’m sorry, I’m tired. Can I please just have the pill.”

Zelena glared at her as she moved over to her supply safe and noted the distribution in her log book, “Do I need to block out a time next week for blood work?” She asked before handing Regina the little purple pill.

Feeling her stomach drop as it always did when Zelena brought up STD’s Regina shook her head and accepted the small paper cup of water she was handed next, “No, they’re clean,” she assured her before swallowing both the pill and water.

Zelena furrowed her brow, “How do you know – Jesus Regina, are you still sleeping with Dr. Whale for patient information?”

“No!” Regina was quick to dismiss, “One time was enough and that was extenuating circumstances...now I just flirt with Nurse Ratchet a bit.”

“Everyone at Storybrooke Medical needs their license revoked.” Zelena scoffed, “But more importantly, what if this person hadn’t been clean?

“Then we would be having a completely different conversation,” Regina shrugged before looking at her watch, “Look, don’t worry so much. Despite what you may think, I’m not on a collision course. I have to go,” at Zelena’s frown she pulled her into a hug, “Thank you.”

“Be careful.”

“I will.” Regina kissed her cheek, “Call me later. We can get dinner.”

Zelena sighed, “I love you.”

“Love you too Zee. Call me.”

* * *

Emma had found herself tossing and turning for most of the evening so when she finally felt as though sleep had claimed her only to be awaken by a heavy bounce on her bed, her initial reaction to swat landed heavily against its target.

“Ow!” Ruby yelped as Emma’s palm left a red print against her thigh, “What the fuck Emma!”

“I’m sleeping!” Emma replied crossly as she burrowed further into her pillow.

“Bitch its noon!”

“Got home late,” Emma grunted, “Need to recuperate.”

“Drinking?” Ruby asked concerned.

“Fucking.” Emma stated as though she were talking about the weather.

It was the wrong move because Ruby squealed, “Dude!” and shoved her off the bed.

Landing with a hard thud against the hardwood floor, Emma grunted before warning, “You have two seconds before I punch you in the fucking throat!”

Ruby bolted, slamming the bedroom door behind her only to peak back through it a second later, “I made French toast.”

“You’re forgiven,” Emma groaned as she pulled herself into a seated position.

As soon as Ruby’s smiling face was gone again, Emma pulled herself onto her bed and slumped across her pillows. She wasn’t tired from lack of sleep, she’d gotten plenty to function today without concern. It was the dreams, the constant bombardment of Regina based thoughts and images while she had been asleep. The same thoughts and images that hadn’t stopped even now as she lay partially awake and stared at the chunks of popcorn ceiling above her. Regina was under her skin and Emma was almost certain that would lead to strings. Strings that Regina specifically did not want. Sighing to herself, Emma leaned over and proceeded to do something she was almost certain she shouldn’t do. Text Regina.

_E: Wondering if you’re as dead on your feet as I am, cause I’m f***ing tired. Lol._

Without even realizing it, Emma laid across her bed and waited ten minutes for a response that wasn’t coming. She probably would have still been waiting if Ruby hadn’t knocked on her door and reminded her of breakfast.  

* * *

“Someone die,” Mal joked as she entered Regina’s office. The brunette was sitting behind her desk, her phone in front of her, the blinds drawn and a frown on her face, “Or are you hiding from something?”

Glancing up from Emma’s text, Regina shook her head, “Just tired.”

She’d gotten the message half an hour ago and despite the simplicity of it, she hadn’t been able to reply. She’d found the fact that Emma messaged her endearing and that was enough to shut down every thought inside her head. Regina did not have time for endearing, or cute, or adorable, or any other synonym that meant she was becoming attached to the blonde. Emma was an incredible fuck, she would grant her that, but she couldn’t afford for the other woman to be anything else.

Mal nodded walking over and opening the blinds, ignoring the way Regina glared at her, “Sunlight is good for you.”

“It causes skin cancer,” Regina argued.

Mal rolled her eyes, “You have tint on the windows, you’ll be fine.” She refuted, “So what’s bothering you, really?” She added moving behind her friend and pressing firmly against her shoulders.

Regina groaned and became putty in her hands, “Your hands are magic, why did I stop sleeping with you?”

Mal laughed, “I stopped sleeping with you,” At Regina’s scoff she continued, “Stop deflecting, what’s wrong?”

Regina shook her head, “Nothing, just overthinking. I saw Zee this morning.”

Mal furrowed her brow, “Why? You only see your sister when…did you have sex? Unprotected sex?”

Regina nodded with a remembering grin, “Very good unprotected sex.”

Mal laughed, “You slut!”

The laugh that left Regina was one Mal hadn’t heard in years and rather than draw attention to that and kill the mood in the room she dug her thumb into Regina’s shoulder and relished in the groan it caused. The laughter and pressure had been a jolt, but it had been enough to get Regina out of her head. She was tired of overthinking. She liked sleeping with Emma and until she didn’t anymore, until it became too complicated, she was not going to deny herself the pleasure. Grabbing her phone Regina hit reply and typed out a short message.

Sitting the device back on the desk she leaned back into Mal’s hands and exhaled, “Now, you can call me a slut.”

_R: 7:00 – bring a condom_.

* * *

“Hi,” Emma breathed stepping through the apartment door seconds after Regina opened it. She’d barely closed it behind her before Regina was kissing her. Hands tangled in her hair, which she had worn down purposely because she noticed that Regina liked to grip it, Emma leaned against the door as their mouths moved together. The moan that drifted out of Regina’s throat, made Emma heat up with anticipation as she gripped the brunette’s thigh and lifted it around her hip with a groan of, “Bedroom.”

“Too far,” Regina panted squatting down in front of Emma as though she weren’t in a pencil skirt and four-inch heels. Emma had a perfect view down her blouse at the black lace bra she wore but found it short lived as her head banged back against the door when Regina unbuckled her jeans and pulled them halfway down her thighs, “Happy to see me Miss Swan?” Regina asked as she tugged the blonde’s boxer briefs down past her hardening member.

“Almost,” Emma breathed with a cocky smirk.

“Hmm,” Regina glanced up at her through her lashes, “Let’s see how ecstatic we can make you then.” Emma swallowed her retort with an audible gulp as Regina’s lips parted and her tongue laved wetly up the underside of her shaft. Regina smirked as Emma whimpered above her and continued licking despite how Emma subtly directed her hips every time Regina’s mouth was near her tip.

“Regina,” Emma pleaded when she was hard, and Regina still hadn’t put her mouth around her.

“Something you want?” Regina asked coyly looking up at Emma again only to gasp seconds later when slim fingers tangled in her hair and directed her mouth over the broad head of Emma’s member and halfway down the shaft. Regina moaned shamelessly and slipped from sitting on her haunches to kneeling with her knee’s apart as she gripped Emma’s hips and began working her mouth vigorously.

Emma groaned gentling her grip as Regina took over the ministrations, ““Yeah, that’s it.  Suck my cock, Regina.” Regina hummed, her eyes fluttering open as she looked up at Emma again with a smile nearly masked by the obstacle in her mouth. Emma grunted as Regina hollowed her cheeks and pressed her face further down her shaft until she could feel the back of her throat, “Fuck! Just like that, take it all. Swallow my cock, fuck Regina!”

Feeling Emma tense, Regina pulled away with an inhalation and a slurp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “You are not cumming before you fuck me Miss Swan. Condom?”

Emma hurriedly bent and reached into the back pocket of her jeans handing Regina the condom. She bit her bottom lip as Regina tore the black package with her teeth and jerked her shaft before rolling the condom down over her and standing to her feet. Before Emma could protest her moving, Regina was kissing her again and Emma for the first time didn’t mind kissing a woman whose mouth had been on her member first. Pushing off the door, Emma flipped their positions and swallowed Regina’s moan as her back thudded against the wall beside the door, “Where?” Emma breathed kissing down the brunette’s neck.

Regina’s skin was flushed, her body hot and unabashed as she answered, “Here. Fuck me right here.”

Emma pulled back to stare at her but lost all thought of refusing when Regina began shimmying her skirt up her hips to reveal she wasn’t wearing any panties and she was wet, the evidence clear on her thighs and outer lips. Emma surged forward, their teeth clacking together as their mouths reconnected. Regina wasted no time lifting her leg around Emma’s hip and sunk her teeth into Emma’s bottom lip as the head of her member parted her and brushed against her clit, the same as Emma wasted no time penetrating her. It was hard at this angle to go as deep as she knew Regina wanted, but Emma was nothing if not a problem solver and quickly grasped Regina’s other thigh and lifted her into her hold and against the wall.

“Dear god!” Regina arched her back off the wall and groaned deeply as Emma thrust deeply into her with abandon, “Fuck…yes! Don’t stop! Fuck me like a slut…ungh! Please Emma…fuck!” Seconds later, Emma held on tightly as Regina lurched forward in orgasm and muffled her shriek against her shoulder.

Regina clenched tightly and the orgasm Emma had been denied with Regina on her knees erupted from her sending Regina into a spin of another orgasm. She trembled and dug her nails into Emma’s back while fucking herself against Emma’s throbbing member, “Shit,” Emma breathed gripping Regina’s hips to slow her thrusts, “Easy, I don’t want to drop you.”

Regina moaned as her orgasm subsided and kissed her deeply before tapping Emma’s arm to let her down. Once her feet were firmly on the floor, Regina found herself attached to Emma’s mouth again as she leaned against the wall to regain her equilibrium. She hummed against thin lips seconds before her phone rang from the hall table a few feet away, “You have to go.”

Emma frowned, “What?”

“That call is most likely my sister,” Regina stated rolling her neck, she felt sated and relaxed, “We have dinner plans and I need to shower.”

Emma found herself laughing at the situation instead of being upset, “You could have just told me you wanted a quickie, Regina.”

Regina kissed her chastely and moved past her while pulling her skirt down, “Where is the fun in that?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! You are all amazing and I want to thank you again for taking the time to comment and leave me feedback.   
> I've got to head into work so I'm posting this earlier than usual to keep my promise.   
> It's a roller coaster one for Regina that we will delve into more next chapter but don't forget to leave me your insights!
> 
> *all mistakes are my own*

Glancing over her shoulder in the vanity mirror as she slipped her earrings into her ears, Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes at Zelena who stood like a statue near the door to her bedroom. She hadn’t said more than hi since her arrival and despite the relaxed feeling that had overcome Regina since Emma’s visit the silence was beginning to grate on her nerves. Regina wasn’t surprised, Zelena was always deathly silently when she was “forced” to meet her at the apartment instead of her home, she hated the apartment for obvious reasons, but Regina hadn’t wanted to fight what little traffic there was in Storybrooke halfway across town just to shower and change. The sudden clearing of a throat garnered her attention up in the reflective glass to meet her sisters gaze and Regina lifted a questioning brow.

Clearing her throat once more, Zelena gestured around the room, “You redecorated.”

Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes, Regina nodded and moved to pick up her detangling hairbrush, “Yes, the darker colors no longer suited my mood.”

Zelena nodded nonchalantly, “Good. I’m glad about that.”

“You can wait downstairs if you’d like.” Regina bluntly stated running the brush through her hair.

“I’m fine.”

“We both know you aren’t.”

Zelena huffed, “I saw two people leave the elevator on my way up here.”

Regina scoffed offended, “While I appreciate the insinuation, I can guarantee you I was only with one. However, if the opportunity arose and they were both willing...”

“Regina!”

“What Zee!” Regina angrily slammed her brush onto the vanity and turned to face her sister, “If you’re going to call me a whore, don’t act surprised when I rise to the occasion!”

“I didn’t - “

“You did, just like mother.” Regina sighed deflating a bit at the memory before leaning against her dresser, “At least she has the decency to own it.”

Zelena narrowed her eyes and scoffed, “Fine! You want to talk about ownership, how about this one - ever since Daniel - “

“Don’t!” Regina interrupted her as she shot to her feet again, “Don’t you fucking dare!”

“You’re spiraling, Regina!” Zelena shouted in return, “It’s been five years, and you’re still falling – one of these days you’re going to hit the bottom and then what!”

“Then I guess I’ll fucking die too!” Regina’s hand flew to her mouth as soon as the words exited. Her eyes slammed closed against her tears the same moment Zelena’s mouth audibly clicked shut in shock. She could hear Zelena swallow and open her mouth to speak but Regina was done talking. Glaring with reddened watery eyes, Regina shook her head, “This was a bad idea,” her voice was quiet and the sympathy and sorrow she saw overcome Zelena’s face caused the lump in her throat to double in size, “I don’t know what I was thinking, maybe it was restitution for all the  - It was a bad idea. We don’t do this, we haven’t in a long time.”

Zelena’s voice was just as quiet, “Because you shut me out, Regina.”

Regina nodded, “I might have closed the door, but you walked away. Which of us is worse?”

Zelena vehemently shook her head, “I tried! Multiple times, I tried, and you just kept pushing and pushing me away.”

“I was hurting, Zelena! I am – was hurting, and I needed you, I needed mother, and neither of you were there.” Regina wiped a tear that coursed down her cheek, “You don’t get to act like a fucking savior now. I’m fine.”

“We both know you aren’t,” she lifted her hand to still Regina’s outburst, “You want to blame someone for the pain you still feel, and I can be that person for you, but don’t act like I wasn’t there. I was there, you just couldn’t see it because I wasn’t who you wanted to be there. I wasn’t Daniel, mother – the piece of work she is, wasn’t Daniel, and despite how hard you search you’re not going to find him. I’m just hoping you find _you_ before it’s too late.”

“Get out.”

“Yeah,” Zelena nodded, “I’m going to go, but you know where to find me.”

Shaking her head, Regina held back a sob, “Just leave, Zee.”

“I love you, Regina.”

Regina didn’t respond as Zelena turned and made her way through the apartment and out the front door. The clicking of the door into place was like the final crack in a failing dam. Regina wouldn’t have been able to stop the rush of emotion and tears that overcame her in that split second if she’d been conscious of it. Instead she sank to her knees beside her vanity and sobbed like she hadn't in nearly six years.

* * *

“This is fucking anticlimactic,” Ruby groused leaning against the wall beside a bookshelf filled with Poetry and Prose from the 19th Century.

Emma chuckled, “Who knew charity events were so lame?” She laughed fully as Ruby smacked her arm when she raised her hand, “Hey, you’re the one trying to impress some librarian, I’m just along for the ride.”

“At least there’s booze,” Ruby shrugged lifting her beer to her mouth.

Emma nodded doing the same just as her thoughts drifted the only direction they seemed capable of going lately, Regina. The brunette had taken over Emma’s mind and body. She’d been hit on twice since she and Ruby arrived at this fundraiser, once by the bartender and again by a beautiful blonde in an ice blue dress and Emma had felt - nothing. Zilch. Zero. Nada. Not even a slight stir and it hadn’t given her pause like she’d imagined it should have. She’d halfway flirted, gotten both their numbers written down, and hadn’t even bothered to program them into her phone. She was going over the possible reasons why, wondering how Regina’s dinner with her sister was going, and if it would be rude to text her during it when her phone’s text alert went off instead.

Ruby glanced over as Emma nearly dropped her beer in her haste to grab the phone from her back pocket. She watched as Emma glanced hopefully at the screen and then frowned, “You good?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded absentmindedly, “Bob from the office,” she explained replying to her boss at the bond office that she would investigate a case the next day. Before she could put the phone away though it began vibrating in her hand and Emma did drop it then as Regina’s name flashed across the screen,

“Dude.”

“Shut up,” Emma snapped as Ruby laughed under her breath. Retrieving the phone, she straightened to her full height, which did not go unnoticed by Ruby and slid her finger across the answer button, “Hey.”

Regina cleared her throat while wondering why out of all the people she could have called, namely Mal, she’d opted to call Miss Swan instead, “You sound as though you’re out. I – I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Emma found herself walking toward the exit door with a finger to Ruby, “No, it’s okay I’m just at this library fundraiser thing with Ruby. I thought you were having dinner with your sister.”

 Regina unintentionally scoffed as she reached toward her bedside table and grabbed the glass of scotch she’d been drinking, “Yes, well that didn’t go as planned. Or maybe it did, we – um – had a fight.”

“Oh,” Emma found a secluded area and leaned against the wall, “Sorry.”

“Hmm,” Regina hummed, “Don’t be, it seems to be what we do lately.”

“That can't be how you want things though; I mean she’s your sister.”

Regina opened her mouth to say something uncaring, something nonchalant, but found herself surprised as, “Can you come over?” came out instead. She backtracked quickly, “Don’t answer that. I didn’t mean -.”

“Yeah,” Emma interrupted her, “I can come over.”

Regina hesitated, “Miss Swan, you’re out with your friend. You don’t need to come over.”

“I’ll be there in half an hour, so you better answer the door.” Before Regina could protest any further, Emma hung up the line and went to find Ruby. She found her leaning against the same bookshelf but this time she was chatting with the cute librarian and Emma instantly felt less guilty about ditching her for Regina, “Hey, I’m going to head out.”

“Booty call?” Ruby teased causing the librarian to giggle, “Emma, this is Belle.”

“Hey,” Emma greeted genuinely, “And I don’t know, Regina’s had a shit night so I’m just going to go hang out for a bit. I should be home later.”

Ruby nodded knowing she needed to talk to Emma about Regina soon. The only reason she hadn’t broached the topic was she hadn’t figured out what Emma was doing just yet, “Yeah, alright. Let me know if shit changes alright.”

“Yeah -.” Emma paused as her phone chimed with a text from Regina.

_R: The door will be unlocked._

“Yeah, okay.” she finished turning to walk away remembering at the last minute to call over her shoulder, “Nice to meet you Belle.”

* * *

It seemed lobby security no longer needed to see Emma’s ID or call up to Regina’s apartment as they just waved her through to the elevator and called out a goodnight greeting to her. It was a little weird, if Emma thought too hard about it, but also kind of an ego boost that they knew she was there to see her – Regina. Emma mentally corrected herself, she was there to see Regina, not her anything, just Regina. The elevator ride and walk down the hallway were quiet, even Emma’s thoughts refusing to disturb the silence that Regina’s building almost demanded. She half expected the door to not be unlocked and wasn’t surprised when she felt like a burglar walking in alone without Regina there to greet her.

The feeling didn’t last long as seconds after she closed the door behind her a slightly inebriated voice called out, “Miss Swan?”

“Yeah,” Emma called back removing her boots by the door and slipping her jacket over the coat rack. Glancing over her shoulder at the sound of movement, Emma felt her body tense as she caught sight of Regina, less than sober, standing in the doorway at the far end of the hall in nothing but a silk bathrobe, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Regina breathed in return.

Emma watched as she turned and walked back into the room and shrugged, “Okay,” she chuckled moving down the hallway after the brunette, “So, you been drinking? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you - drunk - before.” Emma stammered out when she entered the room to find Regina perched in the middle of the king size bed on all fours.

“Um.” Emma swallowed thickly as Regina grinned back at her and subsequently dropped her head and shoulders to the mattress while spreading her legs, “Flexible huh?”

Regina chuckled, “I was a dancer in my youth. Are you going to stand there and stare or come here?”

“I’m kind of liking the view,” Emma groaned as Regina reached between her own legs and fingered the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs with a moan. Battling with herself, Emma found herself asking, “How much have you had to drink?”

“Don’t worry,” Regina assured her, “You won’t be taking advantage of me.”

Walking over to the bed, Emma knelt on the mattress and felt her pants stiffen further at the sight of Regina’s sex so close to her face, “Not what I asked.”

Despite waiting for Regina’s answer, Emma watched her hand trail up a tanned thigh and rest against a firm cheek before giving it an experimental slap. Regina moaned lifting her backside further into Emma’s grasp, “A little.” Emma slapped her other cheek a little harder and Regina gasped, “A lot.”

“Fuck,” Emma breathed moving away from her and leaning back against the bed, “I was really hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

“Don’t be chivalrous, Miss Swan,” Regina taunted turning to straddle the other woman, “Just fuck me like a whore.”

Emma went to protest and found her mouth full of Regina’s tongue. Despite the thrill it shot down her entire body, this didn’t feel right, and one thing Emma learned growing up in the system was to always follow her gut. It took more strength than she thought she’d need and a well-placed hand against Regina’s throat to hold her down, but Emma managed to get a good look into darkened brown eyes that were red rimmed and distant, “Hey, stop,” Regina’s direct gaze lasted for about five seconds before she looked away, her nostrils flaring with emotion, “I’m sure you are a lot of things Regina, but you’re not a whore.”

“Can you let me go, please?” Regina croaked blaming the hold Emma had on her and not the emotion lodged in her throat. Emma moved without hesitation, and Regina found herself angry for that fact as she sat up and grabbed her discarded robe, “Now get out.”

“Regina...”

“Who do you think you are?” Regina questioned standing and pacing to her vanity for composure, “You don’t know me. You don’t know anything about me!”

“What the fuck, Regina!” Emma shook her head standing to her feet and crossed to her, “Are you seriously mad because I wouldn’t take advantage of you? I don’t know what happened between you and you sister or what the fuck she said to you but get a fucking grip. You’re drunk and you’re clearly upset about something but it’s not at me.”

“Get. Out.” Regina watched as Emma scoffed and pushed past her out of the bedroom, the slam of the apartment door reverberating through the silence what seemed like seconds later. The fingers of her hand clenched in anger or disappointment, she wasn’t sure, the copious amounts of scotch she had consumed weren’t exactly allowing her to think straight. She did know she wanted to hit something though, she wanted to hurt just so she could feel a different kind of pain. Before she could find the right balance, something that wouldn’t hurt her too much but also would take her mind off things her front door opened again and Emma barged angrily back in, “What do you think you are d-.” The rest of her protest was swallowed by the fabric of Emma’s shirt as the blonde pulled her into her arms and held her tightly when she struggled against her. Much to Regina’s embarrassment, she felt herself stop struggling after a minute and seconds later she was clutching Emma tightly and unable to stop the sobs that took over.

“It’s okay,” Emma breathed gentling her hold as Regina molded against her, “I’ve got you. I’m right here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for missing last weeks update! Had some family stuff going on and just couldn't post, because I was a jerk and left you hanging I am posting last weeks update today and will post this weeks update tomorrow or early Thursday! Thank you guys so much for your feedback and I will try to get back to all of you guys before the week is out. I try to comment on everyone and if I miss you, I'm sorry.
> 
> This chapter is Regina focused and has a very long flashback that touches on the previously mentioned Whale incident (no details), what happened with Daniel, and just how much of a piece of work Cora is. If you have no clue what I'm talking about reread the last update for a general idea. Please don't hesitate to leave feedback!

The vibration of her cellphone in her back pocket catapulted Emma from sleep and nearly from bed as well, but the smell of jasmine wafting up her nose and the warm weight on her side stilled her immediately.

She wondered if Regina was aware that she smelled like jasmine and honeysuckle, even during sex when most scents were dwarfed by the scent of arousal that permeated the air. Not Regina's scent, Regina always smelled like heaven to Emma, like spring time, wilderness, and freedom. Emma hadn't quite figured out the freedom scent or her draw to it, but it was there nonetheless.

The vibration stopped and Emma glanced down at mussed dark hair sprawled across her shoulder and the woman it belonged to who hadn't so much as shifted in slumber. She wondered if Regina always slept so peacefully and ached when she figured probably not. There was something in the limpness of her frame that told Emma Regina hadn't slept this peacefully or fully in a long time. Last night drifted back into her head, the way Regina clung to her and sobbed out a heartbreak Emma hadn't been privy to, the way she'd practically had to carry Regina to the bed and ran out of soothing words long before Regina ran out of tears. Emma remembers the sudden quiet when Regina had succumbed to sleep, the quiet rattling of her breath the only indication she had been upset prior to sleep aside from the wetness of her cheeks and Emma's shirt. She looked so beautiful and Emma ached all over again for a pain she couldn't fathom.

There were a million questions Emma wanted to ask and a million more she never would. Hell, after last night she might not get to ask any. Regina was a private person, that much Emma deduced from the moment they'd met, and last night she had been broken, out of control, and vulnerable. Emma didn't think she was going to wake up and simply forget last night had happened. Emma exhaled and tried not to move too much, she wanted these moments with Regina in her arms to last just a bit longer.

She's turned me into a goddamn puppy, Emma thought as she glanced down at Regina once more, a puppy who is going to feel worse than kicked when she pushes me away for good. This was not and had never been the plan. Regina was supposed to have been a rough fuck against the back wall of the Trigger Trap and a distant memory by now. She was not supposed to have fallen in - Emma felt herself tense as the thought registered, "Motherfu-. "

"Shhh." Regina interrupted her quiet exclamation. Emma was surprised as Regina snuggled closer to her, then not as surprised when she tensed seconds later.

"Let’s skip the part where you berate me out of fear and I'll just head out, okay?" Emma asked quietly into the suddenly no longer comforting silence of the room. She felt Regina nod against her shoulder and couldn't stop herself from kissing the top of her head before slipping from beneath her and toward the door with a quiet, "Bye Regina. "

"Goodbye Miss Swan, " was voiced just as quietly behind her and when Emma turned to look, she wasn't surprised to find Regina's back to her.

* * *

Regina wasn't aware of the passing of time as she lay in bed after Emma's departure, her mind instead occupied with the void her heart felt anew at the idea of not seeing Emma again because she couldn't, not after last night. Last night Emma had willingly thrown herself into Regina's tangle of strings and unknowingly knotted one for herself. If Regina was honest that knot had been forming since the moment she and Emma had kissed, the moment she'd felt Emma's body against her own, the moment she'd gotten lost in green eyes, and last night Emma had tightened the strings. There was the problem, Regina didn’t have time for attachments. She had a business to run, a book to try and write, and hearts to protect. She wasn't an idiot; Emma Swan was another Daniel waiting to happen and Regina would not survive another Daniel.

Thoughts of her relationship with Daniel brought forth a surge of memories that caused her breath too catch in her lungs. The fingers of her hand clutched tightly at the pillow beside her and drew it into her lap as Regina felt herself begin to hyperventilate. That night came rushing back to her in such clarity she felt as though she were living it all over again.

_The pain of her mother's grasp radiated through her bicep and through what felt like every tendon and nerve in her arm. The blood red of painted fingernails nearly blended in with the flesh of Regina's arm as she struggled against her mother’s hold only to be pulled roughly and slammed against the wall._

_"Mother!" She gasped painfully, "Let go, please. "_

_Cora sneered, her face now inches from her youngest daughters, "You think I've worked and sacrificed your entire life so you can run around being some mechanics whore!” She smirked cruelly as Regina flinched away from the word, "That's all you are Regina, his filthy whore. I would be surprised if he doesn't ask you to screw the entire garage staff just to help make ends meet."_

_"Mother!" Regina cried indignantly, "Daniel loves me! He would never - we're getting married!"_

_Cora scoffed, "l looked the other way when you wanted to teach then quit because it wasn't stimulating enough, " she mocked, "l authorized the loan when you wanted to open a publishing company for that filth you write, but I will be damned if I stand there and watch you marry that worthless excuse of a man. He is beneath me!"_

_"You're not marrying him!"_

_"And neither are you!" Cora burst, her voice raising an octave for the first time that night. It was exceedingly rare that her mother yelled, she was frightening enough in her even tone that screaming wasn’t necessary, so the shriek caused Regina to press flush against the wall, her mother’s grip tightening against her pull._

_"Please, you're hurting me," Regina whispered glancing at the hand wrapped around her arm. To her surprise, Cora released her, the flesh red and white and already beginning to bruise around nail indentations._

_Regina rubbed her arm with a grimace as blood flow resumed and Cora sneered at the perceived weakness, "Pathetic. "_

_Regina knew she was pleading but couldn’t stop the words, "If you just got to know him and H-. "_

_"Oh, I know him.” Cora laughed cruelly, I know all about your Daniel. We had a nice long chat half an hour before he took my check. "_

_"Check?" Regina shook her head in confusion, “Check for what?"_

_ “ _ _To rebuild or whatever he chooses to use it toward. I don't care long as he's gone. "_

_"Rebui - mother what did you do?"_

_"Don't be daft Regina, " Cora smirked, "l didn't do anything, I've been here with you all evening, dear. "_

_Regina bolted before her mother could react, more than grateful that her mother kept her car keys in a bowl by the front door as Regina's own purse was in the study and her mother would have stopped her before she got there. The Lexus started quickly, and Regina managed to pull out of the driveway just as her mother reached the hood of the car. Speeding halfway across town was in vain as all she found when she got to Stableman Mechanics was a burned frame, simmering ash, and water damage. The knot of worry in her chest turned to one of fear and dread as she backed away with tear tracks on her cheeks and fled toward Storybrooke Medical._

 

_The chaos that was Storybrooke Medical when she arrived told Regina that she was going to have a challenging time finding answers to her questions before she lost her temper which led her past the nurse’s station and directly to Dr. Victor Whales office. The man was scum of the worst kind, but he had always had a thing for Regina. She remembered coming to get a physical when she was 19 and he was just a resident, even then she was warned to keep an eye on his wandering hands. Dr. Whale was just entering his office when Regina reached it, his jacket hung crumpled against his frame, his hair lay ruffled and sweat soaked, and his eyes looked angry and distant._

_Regina plastered on her friendliest fake smile and cleared her throat, “Dr. Whale?”_

_Glancing up at the figure in his doorway, Whale didn’t disguise the fact that his eyes were scanning Regina’s frame, his gaze lingering on the swell of her breasts and cleavage before meeting her stare. Regina had forgotten until that moment that she was wearing a rather form fitting dress, the black material hugging her small frame. The dress had been appropriate enough for dinner with her mother and would have worked for drinks with Daniel afterwards, but now it felt uncomfortably obscene and revealing._

_“How many times do I have to ask you to call me Victor, Regina?” He leered._

_“Victor,” Regina maintained her smile as she stepped into the room, “I –.”_

_“Close it.” He interrupted._

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“The door,” he smirked, “Close it.”_

_“Oh, of course,” Regina turned back to do as asked feeling his gaze drop to her behind, “The reason I’m here is I wanted to find out of my fiancé was brought in or –.” She continued as she moved over to the visitor’s chair, only to get interrupted again._

_“You know I cant give out that information.”_

_“You can actually,” Regina corrected, “It doesn’t violate any privileges.”_

_“Right,” Whale shrugged as he stood from perching against his desk and moved into the chair beside her, “But we both know what your next question will be – is he okay, can you see him - and unfortunately you aren’t his next of kin so I can’t divulge -.”_

_It was Regina who interrupted him this time, “I can get his next of kin, if you tell me if he’s here or not.”_

_He shook his head as though apologetic, “Then there’s the process of verifying -.”_

_“You know Daniel, Victor!”_

_He nodded, “I do. I also know his ex-wife Charlotte and Henry.”_

_Regina blanked at the thought of Henry, Daniel’s four-year-old son, she hadn’t thought to question whether Henry had been there tonight as he often was on the weekends. The beating of her heart slowed, and she found it difficult to breathe suddenly._

_“Easy,” Whale comforted with a hand against her knee, “I’m sure we can work this out.”_

_“Just tell me!” Regina burst not understanding the game he was playing until suddenly she did, “What do you want?” she asked her voice drawn and reserved._

_Whale chuckled as his gaze dropped down to her chest once more, “I don’t know what you mean?”_

_Scoffing, Regina stood from her seat and moved over to lock the already closed door. As she turned and reached for the hidden zipper under her arm, Whale’s smirk grew but all Regina could hear was her mother’s voice in her head, “That's all you are Regina, his filthy whore.” As the zipper released, Whale stood to his feet and advanced toward her. Backing her against the office door, he wasted no time palming her breasts through the fabric of her black lace bra, a bra Regina would be burning as soon as she checked on Daniel and possibly Henry, before attempting to kiss her._

_“No kissing,” she stated turning her head away from his questing lips._

_“Fine,” Whale chuckled as she bit back a hiss when he roughly turned her and pressed her front against the door, “Your rules.”_

 

_“Henry was discharged to his mother shortly after they arrived here, he was fine just a bit singed,” Whale confessed as he adjusted his pants, “Daniel should be in a room by now, he had quite a bit of smoke inhalation and we’re keeping him for observation.  Room 1272,” he added as he finished  clicking around on his computer screen.”_

_Regina felt the words settle in her heart but couldn’t hear them past the rhythmic reverberation on whore-whore-whore pounding in her head. Shaking her head, she continued zipping her dress and ignored the feeling in every other part of her body. Gathering her shoes, she made for the door without looking back but paused when she heard him speak._

_“Anytime you need anything Regina, my door is always open.”_

_Straightening her posture, Regina held her head high as she exited the office and made her way to the elevator bay. The elevator ride up she counted the numbers aloud until someone else entered then she focused on their shoes, anything to keep her outside of her own head. When she entered Daniel’s room, he was asleep, and she was warned not to wake him as he needed the rest. Regina found herself sitting beside his bedside, confessing and forgiving everything she could think of, begging and crying for a reprieve from the tragic story that was her life up to that night, and dreaming aloud of their wedding together. She got to look into his eyes for the last time the next morning, he awoke and smiled fully at her, told her he loved her, and spent the day explaining the check her mother had been referring too. He was taking it, then he was going to take her, and they were going to get far away from Storybrooke and Cora Mills. The next morning, he was dead. Complications, the doctor on duty who mercifully wasn’t Whale, explained to a wailing Charlotte and an equally dead inside Regina as she held onto Henry’s hand._

* * *

 

Gasping for breath Regina pulled herself back to the present and fumbled against her bedside table until she found her cell phone. Ignoring the numerous missed calls from the office and Mal which she hadn’t heard, Regina pulled up her recent calls list and pressed dial.


End file.
